You Want Me To Do What
by Lindsey529
Summary: Lauren gets a mysterious e-mail from a friend Amber in which Amber tells Lauren she has just gotten back from a trip around America. Now she wants Lauren to do the same. But will Lauren give up? This trip was for Amber, not her.
1. your mission

**Alright, so this isn't quite like 13 Little Blue Envelopes, but it's my version of it. It's hard to write about Europe if you've never been there. For that matter, I've never really been to any of these places either. So let me know if I need to change some of my facts. Well, I hope you like it!**

On T.V. the girl on Wheel of Fortune just won. Great for her. I took a sip of my wine and powered up my laptop. The yahoo home screen appeared and I saw that I had four new e-mails. The first was a facebook notification. Sally commented on her status. Good job Sally, you know how to type. DELETE! Second, was some sort of an advertisement. DELETE! Third was a message from my brother, Andrew.

"Hey Lauren! Just saying hi. I miss you! Are you coming home over the summer? I hope do! Write back soon! -Andrew"

"Hey Andrew. I love you and miss you too. Tell mom I said hi. I might come to visit for a week or two this summer, but I think I'm going to get a job at a local pool or something. Call me sometime. Good luck with finals! -Lauren"

My brother is ending his junior year in college at Ohio State University. I'm a teacher. I got my 2 year degree before I even got out of high school. I love my job. I take another sip of wine and open up my next email. It's from Amber. She has been my best friend since third grade. I moved away the summer before fifth grade but we have been emailing back and forth since high school. I'm surprised to get the first email from her in over a year.

"Lauren! I'm sorry I have stopped communicating with you without warning or excuse. I have missed you terribly! However, I have gotten back from the trip of a life time. I traveled around America in 365 days. I have fallen in and out of love. I have been filthy rich and dirt poor. And now it's your turn. Text me when you get this, even if it is 3:00 in the morning. I assume you are still living alone in your apartment? Good! I have a mission for you. Don't worry; I still have the same phone number. So just text me and I will give you your first task. Do this now. ~Amber

_AMBER? THIS IS LAUREN. YOU HAVE A TASK FOR ME?_

I hesitate for only a second before hitting the send button. As I'm sitting there watching T.V. I can only imagining what kind of "mission" she is sending me on. The song _I'm sexy and I know it_starts playing out of nowhere and I soon realize it's my phone. Amber has texted me back. I nervously read her text. It was short and to the point.

_HI. YOU STILL LIVE IN __TOLEDO__?_

I do still live, alone, in my apartment, in Toledo, Ohio. And Amber has just traveled the entire United States of America.

_YES AMBER, I DO. DONT RUB IT IN!_

This time I sat there staring at my phone for about a minute before I get her reply.

_WHY WOULD I RUB IT IN? YOU ARE ABOUT TO TAKE THE SAME JOURNEY AS ME. THERE IS A TACO BELL DOWN THE STREET FROM YOU? DRIVE THERE IMMEDIATELY. SITTING IN THE CORNER, EATING A BURRITO THERE WILL BE A MAN. HIS NAME IS MIKE. WALK UP TO HIM AND ASK HIM HOW HIS LATE NIGHT MUNCHIES ARE. HE WILL THEN HAND YOU SEVERAL ITEMS. HE MAY OR MAY NOT GIVE YOU INSTRUCTIONS. IF YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO, TEXT ME BACK. ONLY TEXT ME, EVER, IF I TELL YOU THAT YOU MAY. DO THIS NOW. REMEMBER, ONLY TEXT ME IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO. TRUST ME; I DID THIS ON MY OWN._

Well, it's 1:00 A.M. and I'm sitting here watching Wheel of Fortune and drinking wine. Why not do what she says? Besides, what's the chance of this guy really being there? Okay, Amber, maybe that's what happened to you but there are not Mikes with "items" eating a burrito at every Taco Bell! Well, considering I'm not doing anything better, and I could use a laugh right now, I turn off the T.V., trade my slippers for tennis shoes, and get in my car, still in my hoodie and sweat pants. It takes me not even five minutes to get to taco bell. I shut off the car, and walk right in. The place is dead. You can hear the hum from the fluorescent lights and smell the grease that they layer on their food. The cashier looked about ready to fall asleep and there was a kid at one table on a laptop. He was most likely a college kid using the free wi-fi to finish up some paper. At another table was a sleeping hobo. I was moments from turning around leaving when a figure in the back corner caught my attention. I had to blink to confirm I wasn't hallucinating. I almost laughed to myself. It was a man eating a burrito with a grocery bag at his feet. I walked up to him, slowly. This can't be right. I must be more tired than I thought, so I turned around and walked away, but looked back with a parting glance. Right at that moment, he looked up and saw me. I sheepishly approached him.

"Hi there," I stammered, "How's your late night munchies?" I felt so foolish, but he set his burrito down and looked me up and down.

He grunted. "Well, you aren't quite what I expected. Amber expects you to survive out there?"

**So how do you like it? It's my first fanfic so please review! -Lindsey**


	2. your first task

**Not the most exciting chapter ever, but it's still developing; I promise it will get better soon. Again, if you see any mistakes, please let me know. I hope you enjoy it!**

I just stared at him with a blank look on my face. No, this cannot be real, it's impossible!

"Well," he said, "I suppose that's why she started it on her own. All you have to do is retrace her foot steps. No wonder she's giving you everything you need. Well, I guess you don't want me to compare you to her. I should probably do my job." He pulled the bag out from under the table. "Here," he said, "this is for you. There's a note from her in there. You have a $200 plane ticket, a credit card, an ATM card, and her note to you. The ticket is for a flight at Detroit Metro Airport. I would suggest packing and leaving now. It takes about an hour to get there. Your flight leaves at 6:00 A.M. It arrives at about 7:45. Have fun."

He picks up his burrito, and begins eating again. I believe this is a hint that he is done taking to me. I sweep up my bag and walk back out to my car. I dropped the bag in the passenger seat. Inside the bag there is a new track phone, a pair of headphones, an mp3 player, a disposable camera, and a manila envelope. I opened the manila envelope. There, as he said, was an ATM card, a credit card, a plane ticket, and a letter. I unfold the letter and set it on the steering wheel.

_ LAUREN! GREAT! YOU FOUND MIKE! NOW GO HOME AND PACK. HOPEFULLY HE GOT A FLIGHT THAT LEAVES SOON. I'M SURE YOUR WONDERING HOW THIS ALL HAPPENED. YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN THINK YOU WOULD FIND HIM THERE. SORRY, BUT THIS IS KIND OF HOW THINGS HAPPENED FOR ME. I'M NOT SURE HOW THEY HAPPENED, THEY JUST DID. I FOUND SOME CASH. I BOUGHT A PLANE TICKET. I JUST LEFT FOR NEW YORK CITY. HERE'S WHAT YOU MAY __NOT__ PACK: NO OTHER CAMERA'S BESIDES ANY DISPOSABLE ONES. (RULES ON CAMERA: TAKE PICTURES OF PEOPLE, INTERESTING THINGS. DO NOT WASTE PICTURES, OR MONEY, ON ANYTHING YOU CAN SEE ON T.V. OR POSTCARDS. THIS MEANS NO SIGHTSEEING. YOU HAVE THINGS TO DO AND ONLY 365 DAYS TO DO THEM! AND A LIMITED AMOUNT OF MONEY.) NO PHONES, BESIDES THIS TRACK PHONE. IT CAN NOT MAKE LONG DISTANCE CALLS. IT CAN TEXT. TURN YOUR I-PHONE OFF. LEAVE IT AT HOME. I KNOW YOU HAVE AN I-POD AND LITTLE EAR BUDS, BUT YOU MAY NOT BRING EITHER OF THESE ITEMS. THE MP3 PLAYER HAS SOME OF MY FAVORITE SONGS ON IT AND THE TOP TEN SONGS FROM ITUNES. IF YOU WANT TO ADD MORE SONGS, DO IT ON YOUR OWN TIME. WASTE YOUR OWN MONEY. LASTELY, I WANT YOU TO PACK CLOTHES AND TOILETRIES. I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT WILL BE USEFUL. I HAD TO FIGURE THAT OUT ON MY OWN, AND SO DO YOU. ALRIGHT, I GUESS THAT'S ALL. GOOD LUCK, AND _DON'T MISS YOUR FLIGHT!_–HAVE FUN, AMBER_

_P.S. TRY TO FIND A PLACE TO STAY. WHEN I GOT THERE I SPENT THE FIRST NIGHT ON A PARK BENCH. IT WAS SCARY EVEN FOR ME. SO FOR YOU, I CAN ONLY IMAGINE. THIS IS ONE PIECE OF ADVICE I AM GIVING YOU, BUT BE AWARE, IT IS FOR YOUR SAFTY ONLY._

Well, my directions are strict. I go home, and begin packing.

I do all my packing in a blur, while following all my rules. I throw many random items into one suitcase and one carry-on. My suitcase is full of mostly clothes. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going or what I'm doing, so I packed almost everything. I have short shorts, cargo shorts, jeans, sweat pants, and pajama bottoms. As for the tops, I have tank-tops, t-shirts, nice shirts, long sleeve shirts, and two sweat shirts. As I'm zipping my suitcase I realize I have no idea what is going to happen. I throw in a bathing suit and a party dress. Why not hit some clubs in New York City? And, hey, Amber said she was all over America, there has to be some sort of ocean to go swimming in.

In my carry-on I pack the usual toiletries and the items Amber gave me. I also put the wallet in there with the ATM and credit cards. In my suitcase I add a clutch purse and a big purse. Now that I'm done packing I collapse on the couch and grab my phone to set the alarm. I was thinking I was just going to take a nap, but the time caught my eye. It was already 2:15. My flight leaves at six o'clock and it takes an hour to get there. I do some quick, tired, mental math. It takes about an hour to get there, I need to be at the gate about an hour early, right there I only have two hours. I don't have time for a nap. I drag myself off the couch and next door to the 24 hour café. Sitting there, drinking my latte, I cleared my mind. I wasn't sure how I was just going to drop everything and leave. I just told Andrew I'll probably come visit him. Also, this took Amber 365 days. How can I just leave out of the blue for an entire year? I tried to forget about these things, but they kept nibbling their way back into my brain. I finished my coffee and blocked these thoughts out of my brain until I have the time to think about them. When I get back to my apartment it is 2:30. It's time to find a hotel to stay at in New York.

I get on my laptop and google New York Hotels. A list comes up and a hotel on West Broadway caught my attention. I looked into it and booked a room for two weeks starting tomorrow, June eleventh, until the 25th. The cheapest room was $387.57 per night. I selected that room. That comes to a grand total of $5425.98 not including tax. I book the room and charge it to the credit card Amber gave me. When the conformation screen pops up, it shows me that tax is $849.88. The final cost comes to $6275.88. I wince as I click confirm.

Next, I need to call a taxi to get me to the airport. I can only imagine what the cost of that will be. Again, I go to Google to choose which taxi service I want. I didn't get any good results, so I called the apartment office. They recommended the taxi service I always use, Blue Line. I call them and ask them if they will do it and how much it will cost. Yes, they will do it, and it costs roughly $85. They will be at my apartment in half an hour. It is 2:45 right now. They will be here at 3:15. One hour to get to the airport, will make it 4:15. The flight leaves at six o'clock. This is the first time I really register that I'm really doing this. In less than six than two hours I will be getting ready to board a plane going to New York City. All this and just two hours ago, I was sitting on her coach watching Wheel of Fortune. Before powering down my laptop, I plug in the mp3 player. I transfer my files from ITunes onto the new device by Amber. On my Ipod touch I log off of all my apps before completely shutting it off. I do the same thing to my phone before turning that off as well. I update my Facebook status on my laptop before shutting that off too. The last thing people will see on my wall for a year is one of my favorite quotes. I log off and shut down the computer.

"You cannot discover new oceans until you gain the courage to loose sight of the shore." –Andre Gide

**Sooooo, how was it? Yeah, I actually researched everything for the hotels. I did all of the steps up to where you have to enter your billing information. I took me a while to come up with the taxi. I ended up having to text ChaCha, who really does know everything. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. completing the first task

**A/N Well, here it is. This is Lauren completing her first task of her New York mission, getting there! I hope you like it. Please read & review!**

I grab my suitcase and my carry-on bag and walk down the hall to the elevator to leave my apartment. I go to the office and tell them I am going on an extended vacation. I hand them Amber's home address and ask them to please forward all my mail there. They say they will hold my rent, but they have to shut off all my utilities.

"Alright, that's fine. Please remember, no matter how long I'm gone I will be back," I say trying to convince myself more than the lady who looks like she couldn't care less. She assures me they will not rent out my apartment. On my way out of the office I stop at the ATM and take out 100 dollars. I put the four twenty dollar bills in my boring, brown wallet. I slide the wallet in my back pocket and the phone in my front pocket. The taxi pulls up about five minutes early, but that's okay because I was standing outside waiting for it. The driver comes out and helps me load my luggage in the trunk. I tell him to go to the Detroit Metro Airport and he just nods his head. I hop in the back seat, mp3 player in hand, and stretch out. I turn on my jams and nod my head to the beat. Before we are even out of downtown, I fall asleep.

After what seems like only five seconds, I wake up again from what seemed to be an infinite amount of turns. Looking out the window, I see we have just arrived at the airport. We jerk to a stop and I walk up to the driver's window. I hand him the one hundred dollars I had gotten from the ATM and tell him to keep the change. At this rate I'll be out of cash by the time I get to the hotel. He thanked me and I got my bags out of the trunk. The driver pulled away and I walk up to the ATM outside the building and take out another hundred dollars. I hope to keep this chunk of cash longer than the last one. Glancing at the clock by the entrance, I notice I still have about an hour to kill. I speed through security and buy another coffee from Starbucks. I walk down the terminal a bit further. The plane will arrive in just about half an hour now so I head to the gate.

By the time I get there it is crowded, but not overly crowded. We board the plane and shortly after I get on, I settle into my seat with my mp3 player, pen, and a journal I got from the shop next to Starbucks. I write a letter to Amber.

"_Dear Amber, I am on the plane right now. It is 6:00 AM and I have been up for nearly 24 hours. Except for the taxi ride. But that doesn't count. Anyway, I'm so tired I can't even be excited that I'm going to New York City. Anyway, I'm not sure how great this mission is going to be. I'm used to big cities. I live in one. Send me some where more remote next time. Also, what exactly am I supposed to do now? Just go there and leave? Exactly how much is in my bank account? These taxi fares will add up. Please write back as soon as you get this. _

_-Lauren_

_P.S. Am I allowed to write to anybody else? Like my family?"_

Soon after finishing, I fall asleep. This time I wake up to the pilot's announcement informing all passengers that we will be landing shortly. Now, there was a man sitting next to me. He seemed to be fairly young, perhaps my age. His hair was dirty- blonde and he appeared to have some bulk to him. I noticed he was eying my notebook and pen on the tray in front of me. I realize that while I was sleeping, he had probably read my letter. I quickly close my notebook and put it next to me, closing the tray at the same moment. He gestures to my notebook with a sheepish grin on his face, "I hope you don't mind," he began, "but I read it. Don't worry I didn't get it."

I think he was asking for an explanation. What a jerk! First, he reads my private, personal letter. Then, he admits to it. Now, he wants me to tell him what it means! "Well," I begin, "maybe you shouldn't be reading other people's private things, then you wouldn't _have _to worry about 'not getting' it."

"Okay, fair enough." He chuckles.

"But, if you must know, my friend, Amber, is sending me on a crazy trip around America, forcing me to make expensive hotel reservations for New York City just hours before check in."

He laughs again, "Wow, that's luck right there. It was hard enough for me to get mine six months ago. Where did you say you were staying?"

"I'm staying at the Smyth Tribeca on Broadway."

"_Nice. _I've stayed there before. This time I'm staying at The Pearl on West 49th."

I don't remember seeing that in my searches so I smile, nod, and change the subject. "So you've been to New York before?"

He shrugged. "Sure, if you even want to count it. I came once a couple of years ago just for a few days to see the ball drop."

"Oh my gosh," I exclaim, "I am so jealous. I have _always _wanted to see that!"

"It wasn't anything big. I was freezing cold, and I couldn't even see it because it was crowded. I enjoyed the Broadway show more than the 'main event.'" He inserted air quotes around 'main event.'

For some reason, his last statement puts me on guard. I reflect on our conversation and realize how much I revealed to this guy whom I just met. On an airplane. I told him where I was staying and why I was here. I internally kick myself for not remembering any of my stranger danger rules. I smile and nod as I take out my mp3 player and listen to my country playlist until we land. It seems like an eternity, but eventually we land and I get to try my best making sure this random man does not follow me to my hotel. I stand up to reach for my bag from the overhead compartment. As I pull it out, it drags down his brief case, which opens and flings papers everywhere. I rush to pick them up, but he gets to them first. I look up and he is staring right at me. "I'm sorry," he says, "I never got your name."

After suddenly remembering my safety rules, I decide I should not tell him my real name. "Oh, my bad, my name is Ayla," I lie.

"Hi there Ayla, I'm Jeff. It has been very nice talking to you today. Maybe we'll bump into each other again. We're both staying off of Time's Square, after all." He flashes a brilliant grin in my direction. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Maybe he's just way better at making small talk than I am. He stands up with all his papers securely back in his briefcase. He offers a hand to help me up. I graciously accept it. Once I am firmly on the ground, he gives me a business card. Again he is grinning as he says, "You should call me some time." With that, he walked down the aisle and off the jet, leaving me with nothing but a little card with his name and number on it.

Once I finally found a taxi waiting outside the airport and gave the driver the address for my hotel I was dead tired. Thankfully, he knew exactly where to go and I paid the cheap fare. One thing I didn't take into account was the fact that since I only reserved my room hours ago, there was probably a person sleeping there now, at seven o'clock in the morning. I ask the receptionist at the desk and she confirmed my thoughts however, they were currently serving continental breakfast, and I could go eat. She pointed out the hall I could go down and I followed her directions. After a while, I relied on my sense of smell as well.

After eating a delicious breakfast I went to the mail room to mail my letter to Amber. I bought some postage stamps for it, addressed it, and then slid it through a slot labeled "outbox". I took out my phone and sent a message to her.

_ALRIGHT, IM IN MY HOTEL. NOW WHAT?_

**A/N Well, that's chapter 3, I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please Read and Review! -Lindsey**


	4. The Second Task

I leave the mail room, heading for the lobby, when I pass a comfy-looking sofa. I dive onto it and lay my suitcase on the floor. My carry-on bag is acting as my pillow, and I fall asleep almost instantly. All of a sudden, a vacuum cleaner from the next door room goes off. Soon, the maid passes and I drift back to sleep, but just when I begin to lose consciousness, I snap back to reality as my phone chirps out a peppy, pre-programmed, ringtone. I glance at my phone to see that it's Amber's reply.

_WAY TO GO! NOW FIND A JOB AT A CAFE. THERE ARE MILLIONS. THERE SHOULD BE ONE WITHIN WALKING DISTANCE AS LONG AS YOU'RE DOWNTOWN. IF YOU ARE NOT NEAR ANY CAFES AT ALL, FIND ONE YOU CAN WALK OR TAKE THE METRO TO. __DO THIS IMMEDIATELY__._

I get up of the sofa and glance at the time at the top of my phone. It is now half past noon and I can check-in. I go to the front desk and get my key. While there, I ask where the nearest cafe is. The receptionist gives me directions. I drop of my luggage in my room and walk a few doors down to the shop. Surprisingly, there is a "Now Hiring" sign in the window. I grab an application, fill it out on the spot, and hand it to the barista behind the counter. The lady is slightly older than me, maybe late twenties, early thirties. She smiles and asks me if I would like to start now. I graciously accept and she calls out her manager. From the back room steps out Jeff, the man from the airplane.

I stare at him, and he stares back. The girl is helping a new customer, unaware of the fact that we have obviously met before. She hands the coffee to the customer and turns back to her boss. "Jeff, this is Lauren. She actually wants to work here. We're desperate for employees, so I told her she could start now. I hope you don't mind."

"Yes, Nina," says Jeff, "I actually do mind. I am the owner, I approve the applications. _Lauren_ cannot work here. Good bye _Lauren_."

"Jeff," Nina exclaimed, "We're desperate!"

"Not that desperate," with that, he turns to walk out of the shop.

"Jeff," Nina calls, exasperation all over her voice, "We _need_ help. Seriously! We have to take turns taking breaks, just to have somebody at the counter."

"Yeah, well we don't need liars working here."

I look at Nina, who is shaking her head. "Unbelievable, my brother," she mutters under her breath as the door slams behind Jeff. Now, comparing the two of them, I can see the resemblance. Both of them have the same dirty blonde hair and they are both tall. Seeing the two of them together, I realize that, living in New York, they are both tan. Wait, they aren't both _living _in New York. Jeff was just on a plane a few hours ago. He's staying at a hotel. Or, more likely, he was lying about the hotel. Then, I realize what else he lied about. He had said he had only been to New York once before. I watch him outside as he lights a cigarette and starts smoking, right there, in front of the shop. I think about asking Nina, but I don't want to set off on the wrong foot with the one person who is taking my side. He walks away, cigarette in hand. I look back at Nina who is rolling her eyes dramatically. "Well, he won't be back for four hours. Listen, I don't want him to come back for something and see you, but I do want you to start working today. You can work the front while I do some paper work in the back. Tell ya what, why don't you come back in an hour? It's noon now, so I'll see you at one-ish?"

A smile spreads across my face. "Alright, I'll see you in an hour, then. Thanks!"

"No problem, hun. I'm not sure what his problem was, he's probably just in a bad mood. Have any plans for today?"

"No plans besides finding a job." Well, even if her brother gets mad for no reason, that doesn't mean she is a bad person. What was his big deal anyway? So I lied about my name after he read my personal letter, I had just met him! That doesn't give him a reason not to hire me! I should report him. But, really, I know I won't because really, it's not a big deal. There are plenty of cafes around.

"Well, you have no _more_ plans for today then. I'll see you later from 1:00 until 3:45."

Outside, I decide to spend my extra time in the bookstore across the street. I love to read, so I quickly grab a few books from the mystery section and settle down on a pile of bean bags to read the first story. The time flies by, and before I know it it's ten 'till one. Quickly counting how much money I have, I decide I have enough to bye two of the books, then walk back to the cafe. Nina motions for me to come behind the counter as she finishes up with the last customer. I place my bag on the ground, behind her purse. She hands the costumer a mocha, then removes her apron, handing it to me. She quickly runs through the basics with me, then goes into the office. The place is not very busy, so I read the magazine Nina has left beside the cash register. After finishing that, I wipe down the tables and sweep the floors. Eventually, Nina comes back out.

"Well, I guess you should leave soon. Jeff is going to be back in about fifteen minutes. You see, every morning we open together. Usually, he takes his break first and we switch every four hours. We open at eight, first shift starts at noon, second shift starts at four, then last shift starts at eight. We close at midnight. Usually, I end up working most of the day. I'm ok with that, because he usually does the bills and cashes the checks while he's on break. This morning, he got here a little late because he was at a business conference in Detroit. I had to open on my own because our foreign exchange student who has been helping through the school year went back to Spain over night. He got here at ten, conveniently right after the morning rush. I thought when you came in, it was a miracle. The day after we lose our help, a willing employee comes in. Apparently, Jeff didn't think so. I'm not sure what his problem was. He must be tired. His plane took off at six o'clock this morning!"

"Oh, did it really! Wow, he must be dead tired," I exclaimed. Yeah, tell me about it. So tired, he reads other people's letters while they are sleeping.

"Oh, wow, sorry to ramble on like this. I'm sure you don't want to have another run-in with him today. You can leave, hun, but I want you to go see him tonight, during my evening shift. He's staying in a hotel because while he was in Detroit his land lord rented out his condo to somebody else," she says, handing me a piece of paper, "This has his hotel and room number on it. Try talking to him and work something out. I'm sure he has slept by now, so he should be in a better mood."

I force a smile, "Ok thanks Nina."

She smiles back, "Sure thing. You know, I like you. I don't get why Jeff doesn't want you working here. I could never picture you lying. He has nothing to base his accusations on." She pauses for a moment, then snaps straight up, "Now shoo, shoo, before he sees you!"

I rush out and walk back to my hotel. I dive right onto the bed and take out my new phone, setting the alarm to go off at nine. I have my first deep sleep in 30 hours. The little beeping alarm goes off and I unwillingly get up. I change out of my wrinkled clothes and throw on cut-off shorts with a tank-top. I pull my hair up in a pony tail, wipe off any smeared make-up, and touch it up a bit. Sliding my hotel key in my back pocket, I head out for Jeff's hotel. I knock on the door and he opens it without looking through the peephole.

"What do _you _want," he sneers.

"A job," I say, not sinking down to his level of insults.

"Don't we all," he says, shrugging.

"Well, then I want honesty." I try to hide the exasperation in my voice.

"Sounds familiar."

"Look, I lied about my name. _You _lied about being to New York before."

"No, I didn't. Also, you signed your name on your letter."

"What?" I asked, "You knew my name the entire time? Anyway, it doesn't matter. What do you mean you didn't lie to me?"

"I mean that I didn't lie. I told you I have stayed in your hotel before."

"Yeah, but you let me believe this was only your second time to New York."

"Yeah and you let me believe your name was Ayla."

"The difference being that you knew the truth the entire time!"

"What are you getting at? You lied to me, so I didn't exactly tell you the entire truth." Alright, I admit, he has a point there.

"This is my proposal to you. Nina has more shifts than you do. I could work with her during her shifts. You and I would never have to see each other."

"I would still be paying you."

"Not much. I'm not exactly sure how much money I have, but I know I have enough for now. I'll work for minimum wage."

"Fine, tomorrow you can start working the same shifts as Nina. I'll pay you on Friday."

"Okay. Thank you. I'm sorry for lying to you about my name."

"You're good. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for overreacting. Anyway, I shouldn't have been so nosy, reading your letter like that. After all, we were just strangers on a plane."

I grin and thank him for the job. We shake hands and I go to the hotel. I set the alarm for eight in the morning, then pass out on the soft bed.


End file.
